A Crimson Kiss on a Moonless Night
by YamiYugi100
Summary: **Discontinued, Gomenasai**
1. Chapter 1: Joy to the world, I'm caught

YY100: Hello good peoples of the internet!!! We are writing a new story! Who's we, you ask? Why please welcome the cowriter, Kalberry!!

Kalberry: Hello! Nice to be here!

YY100: So Kalberry, please tell us a little about yourself.

Kalberry: I LOVE chocolate chip cookies and Yugioh!

Yami: Kinda obvious considering it's a fanfic right?

YY100: *Rolls her eyes* Anyway, we're writing a story together, so enjoy!

A Crimson Kiss on a Moonless Night

Preface

Night, dark and bleak. A time of saftey for those who enjoy it, and a hell for those who are afraid. And for those who are hunted, it's the worst place to be. It was night, moonless, stars hidden under the cover of thick grey clouds. My breath fell out in long, shaky gasps. I had to run, I had to run away. From what it still wasn't clear to me, all I knew was that I had to get away from it. I tripped on the cold pavement in the park, I got up immedietly to find myself staring into the cold and steely eyes of the hunter. My heart jumped into my throat, my chest heaving to take in oxygen. I could feel him sneer at me, I had to try and get away. But the minute I lifted my legs, I faltered, fell over, and blacked out. I could still feel around me though. I could feel the man picking me up, and the last thing I remember was him taking me away in the night. The last thing I remember was his cold chuckle before I blacked out.

Chapter 1

"Where?" I mumbled and sat up, the clinking of chains made me realize I had something around my wrists and feet. "Wha-What happened to me?" I shouted as I tried to get the chains off, then my memory flooded back to me in a millosecond. The moonless night, the man who was chasing me, and me blacking out. "Whaaa!" I shouted in surprise, falling backwards in the proccess. "Are you kidding me?" I began to rant, "How could I have been kidnapped? Wait a sec! I'm not a kid!" I corrected myself on that many times. I was sixteen years old, so not a kid anymore. Right? The opening of a door snapped me from my thoughts and I heard voices outside. One said, "So you have found a girl Bakura?" The other voice cackled menecingly, "Yes, I feel she will make a fine 'present' for the prince." I gulped as I thought about this carefully. But, before I knew it, two men were in front of me. One had crazy white hair that stuck out in about every different direction. The other was a tall man with brown neck high hair. Both were pale and both had steely crimson eyes. I shuddered at them, scared almost half to death. Of course, I would be dead soon wouldn't I?

The brown haired man sneered at me, his eyes held mine, and I could see the thirst lurking within them. "Wh-Who are y-you..." I managed to stutter out, utterly terrified, and I mentaly cursed myself for being so. The white haired man barked a laugh and said, "Awww, the poor lost kitten doesn't know about us yet. But no doubt someone told you a scary story about us." He leaned down next to me and held my face in his hand, grinning. I gasped and saw his grin revealed a row of gleaming white teeth, I gulped, with fangs. "V-v-vampire.." was the only word I muttered out, and I said it so low, I doubt even he could hear. He leaned in closer, eyes glistening with thirst as he muttered, "That's right little one." The other man put his hand on him and said, "That's enough, Bakura." Bakura snorted and let me go, I was sobbing tears as the other man took off my chains and put a choker collar around me, with a chain attached to it. I felt like a pitiful dog as they led me up the dank corridors of what appeared to be a dungeon of some sort. I kept my eyes focused on the ground and began asking myself questions. Who were these pe-vampires? Why did they want ME? Who was their 'prince?'

I didn't notice they stopped and ended up smaking right into the brown haired vampire, who growled at me, but nothing else. I looked around to see where we were now, we were in what looked like a throne room to me. It was dank and dark, the only light came from the illuminating glow of small torches lined up along the pillars that supported the roof. I suddenly relized we were not alone, about 50 others were surrounding us, all of their eyes were on me. I gulped, each of them had the same luster in their eyes that I couldn't ignore. They all had the glint of thirst in their eyes. I guessed I looked very appealing for all of them to stare at me like that, I expected for any one of them to jump right out and attack me. But none of them moved a centameter from their spot. I sighed with relief until-that is- I felt a tug on the chain around my neck and I stumbled forward and ended up landing on my knees. (Gee, gentle people..) I thought sarcastically.

My eyes shot forward and I saw the outline of a figure sitting in a throne. I couldn't see his face, it was shrouded with darkness, but I did see his eyes, the same as all the others. Ravenous. Ravenous for me, apparently MY blood is what they wanted, but there would be no possible way to make me give it to them! I looked into his eyes, apparently a big mistake, for the brown haired man hit my head full force, making me groan and clutch it in pain. Tears threatened to stream from my already overflowing eyes, but I had to be tough. I looked at him, glared with daggers in my eyes, and shouted, "Watch it you Ra dammed blood-sucker! I can feel pain you know!!" This made him even angrier as he litteraly roared at me, "You, girl, are in no position to be making threats! Now bow to your master!" My eyes grew wide, a grin plastered itself on my face and I fell over clutching my sides in laughter. I gasped between breathes, "I-I...hahahahhahaha!!....d-don't.....hahahahahaha!!!...h-h-have....hahaha!!!!!..a master you fool!"

I wiped the tears of amusment away from my eyes and found myself staring at one VERY mad vampire. (Oh....crap.....) I thought to myself. Maybe I went a LITTLE too far. (A bit...) I thought again sarcasticaly as the vampire grabbed my arm and held me close to him and growled into my ear, "Watch your tounge you pathetic human." I growled back in self defense, "I watch mine, you watch yours..." He had enough of this game I was making, he threw me onto the ground were I tumled down, only to be strangled by the leash on my neck when he pulled it. I herd a chortled laughter and I looked up, making my eyes grow wider and I thought, (Oh crap! This is not good! I am dead, so very very dead....) Cause I was in no other place than laying face flat infront of the man on the throne. But not a man to my surprise, a teenage boy who looked about as old as me. He had wild black hair with scarlet tips and blond bangs that stuck out here and there around his hair. I shut my eyes and tried to wake myself up from this horrible dream, but instead I felt someone stroking my cheek gently. I still refused to open my eyes, but the stroking calmed me down much more. As my heartbeat finally subsided to a normal pace, the person removed their hand and said something to the people next to me, I was too tired to hear though.

I didn't want to fall asleep, for afraid of being jerked out of a nice dream and into the harsh facts of human slavery. At least, thats where I thought I was...maybe I was wrong and THIS was the dream. So maybe I could fall asleep, (B-but I don't know what to think....) I mumbled in my head, suddenly a strong confident voice sounded in it, (/You're tired.)/ It wasn't a question.

(A bit...) I admited to the voice, obviously I was going crazy.

(/Do you want to sleep?)/ the voice asked. I mentally shrugged and decided to continue the conversation.

(I'd like to, I just don't know if I'm allowd to.) I heard the voice chuckle.

(/Your blood smells delicious.)/ I think it was a compliment. I didn't answer.

(Who are you? Do I know you?) I began asking it. A warm sense of something came over me and I got tired. I fought to stay awake.

(/You'll know soon enough.)/ it replied and then I wuzzled out into and untimely deep sleep.

YY100: End of the chappie!! Hope ya liked it!

Kalberry: But we do hope you liked our story so far!

YY100: Review so we know if you want us to continue it!

All three: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chap 2: Meet Marik!

YY100: Hello peoples!!! I'm back!!

Kalberry: Ahem…

YY100: Oops…sorry…I mean WE'RE back!

Kalberry: Much better! ^__^

Yami: Yes, they are back with their fanfiction.

Kal: SO SIT AND READ IT!!!! Thank you~

YY100: errr…okay then…

Both: ON WITH THE FIC!

Crimson Kisses on a Moonless Night

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself staring into two intent violet eyes. Not good. "Ahhh!" I screamed and fell backwards, knocking my back against a hard stone wall. "Waugh!" The person staring at me screamed and fell backwards too, except he landed on his back on the floor. "Ouch…" he muttered and rubbed the back of his head. I just sat there backed up against the corner as far as I could go. I pointed a finger at him and stuttered, "Wh—Who are y-you?!" He looked up at me, giving me a chance to see what he looks like. He was tall and thin with violet eyes and sandy blond hair, not to mention a very playful expression plastered on his face. He sat cross-legged and said matter-of-factly, "A servant, same as you." I glared at him and hissed, emphasizing each word, "I. AM. NOT. A. SERVANT." He cocked his head in a way that reminded me of a curious puppy dog and asked, "Then why are you down here in the SERVANT CELL?" I rubbed my temples; I couldn't believe I was actually having such a stupid conversation with this guy! "Okay, let me try again," I began and took a deep breath, "What is your name?" He smiled, causing his sandy hair to bounce a little, and answered, "That's better! My name's Marik!"

I huddled up against the wall again and answered him with a cold voice, "Mine's Takai." It was my clear 'stay-away-from-me-or-die' voice. I suddenly heard laughs and whistles, I turned to see a group of slaves apparently watching us, and I blushed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down; if any of them hurt me I could kick their sorry butt's all the way into next week. A life threatening growl shook me out of my head as I saw all of the others backed against a wall. I turned to see what they were staring at and then I wished I hadn't. For instead of the boy that I was talking with, I was staring at a huge, sandy blond, incredibly mean looking, wolf. 'Oh…crap." I thought as the wolf took its life threatening eyes off of the others and stared right at me. Its fangs were glinting in what light I had no idea and its eyes bore deeply into my body. "Meep." I whispered.

The wolf stalked forward and was directly in front of me, though incredibly larger than me. I closed my eyes and begged this all to be a dream, then a deep rumbling made me look around. The sound was coming from the wolf, which was right next to me sitting down. I thought hard and realized what sound it was making and I almost fell over. The ra dammed wolf was laughing! I glared at it and said, "Stop laughing! This isn't funny you know!" (Oh great! I have a death wish!) I thought to myself as the wolf got up and walked closer to me. Then, when its mouth wasn't more than two inches away from me, it let its long pink tongue hang out. I stared for a minute and the next I was covered in dog slobber. "Oh gross!" I shouted and wiped it off, the wolf just licked me! It made its weird chuckling sound again and then it changed back into the boy I had just met. "M-Marik?" I stuttered and he fell over laughing. "You should've seen your face Takai!" he said through bursts of laughter, "It-It was priceless!" I stared at him, well technically glared, and said, "You were that freakishly huge wolf?"

Marik sat up and held up his index finger and said in correction, "WEREwolf, Takai. I'm a WEREWOLF." I stared at him dumbfounded and repeated in a whisper, "Werewolf?" He nodded and fell over laughing again. I snapped out of it and glared at him again. Then I realized something and nearly screeched, "OH GROSS! YOU LICKED ME!" He had just tried to get up and was once again on his back laughing like crazy as I finished wiping my face off. He finally got up and said through some last giggles, "Sorry about that." I was too curious to care right this minute, so I began shooting questions, "Where are we? Why are there vampires? How come a werewolf is in a servant cell of a vampire place?" Marik held up his hand and said with a chuckle, "Whoa, Whoa, one question at a time please. I think I'll answer the third one." I stared at him eagerly, hoping to hear a quick explanation to the werewolf thing. But somehow I knew this was going to be a long story. (YY100: You have nooooo idea.) Marik leaned against the wall with me and put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close. I felt the blush well up in my cheeks, but that could've also been because he was so hot! His body temperature must've been about one o' eight at least. I was guessing that was a werewolf thing as he began to explain.

"You may not know this," he began, "But in this realm humans and mythical creatures try to coexist in the same places. With creatures such as sphinxes, leprecons, werewolves, and dragons this works out pretty well. But with vampires it's different. Since you know, I don't have to explain the whole drinking blood of humans' thing. Vampires are outcastes in human society, but vampires don't want to exclude humans. Since they're a vital life system in their world, vampires take humans themselves to feed on. But, on occasions such as you, they'll keep them and when they're bored with the human they'll maybe kill them." I shuddered at that last part, but he just kept on going, hugging me a bit closer.

"Anyway, a war broke out between vampires and werewolves. I dare not go into the details of why since I'm not familiar with every single rule of both of them. Both of the sides spared no expense in the bloody battle. Vampires creating fierce newborns by biting humans. Werewolves by using every single one on earth and fighting. But when we began to fight, the newborn vampires were just too strong and fast for us. The vampires won." I could feel his grip tighten for a millisecond and then he relaxed and continued on.

"Werewolves that survived the fight fled and managed to stay alive. Others that were injured were taken by the vampires and so on. Sadly, that's why I'm here. Although we fought our best most of us were captured, me included." He stopped there and after a minute I was sure that was the only story I was getting out of him. I was so cold I unthinkingly nestled into his arms a bit more and that seemed to cheer him up a tad. "That was a crazy story." I breathed and he chuckled and said, "Yeah, but true. Have you been marked?" I didn't get the last part of the answer, er question. He stared at my neck and said, "Apparently not." I stared at him and asked, "Apparently not what?" He sighed and said, "Humans that are captured by vampires are marked by the vampire they belong to. And being marked here means…" he cut off and stared at my neck, which I realized I was clutching in terror. I knew perfectly well why. Being marked here meant being bitten by a vampire. But there was a problem. "Who will I belong to?" I asked in a deathly whisper. Marik shrugged and said, "I don't know. But whoever you do, I'm sure they won't do it too quickly." I tried to glare at him, but it came out in a mangled expression.

The cell doors clicked open; Marik pushed himself away from me immediately, causing a shiver to skitter down my spine. The white haired vampire, Bakura apparently, was over me within a millisecond. I figured that I'd need a watch to keep track of these guys. He sneered at me and brushed the bangs of my hair out of my eyes. Drat, those were my covers! He sneered and said, "You're pretty aren't you? I sure wish you were mine." I was standing up now, on official high alert as he pressed me further against the wall. "Hmmm, maybe you can be." His teeth were about two inches away from my neck which was pumping with so much blood I thought it was going to burst. But then a hand went on Bakura's shoulder. It was the brown haired vampire and he said, "No, Bakura. This girl is not for you. She's for Yami." Bakura sneered and mumbled, "You would do the same thing Seto." The brown haired vampire, Seto, sighed and said, "Just bring her. She hasn't been marked yet." I gulped and held back a scream of terror. As they dragged my helpless body out of the cell, I cast one last begging look at Marik. He was staring back at me, his eyes full of sorrow as the cell door finally closed.

YY100: Duh Duh Duh Duhnnn!

Kal: What will happen?!

YY100: Who does she belong to?!

Both: Will we ever eat cookies?!

Yami: -_-; Random

Kal: Get used to it! ^__^

YY100: Hope you enjoyed it!

Kal: You're gonna get more of it!

All: REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Wha

YY100: I'm here and ready for action!

Kal: Oh for the last time WE'RE here and ready for action!

YY100: Okay, okay…I still like me better. **^Gets hit on the back of the head^**

Kal: ^Shakes head^ Okay, so after a few weeks of thinking we've figured out a new chapter.

YY100: Yep and super special awesome! ^Gets hit with an anvil this time^

Kal: Excuse her she's been on sugar rush.

Marik: I think we can all see that.

Bakura: It's actually kind of scary.

YY100: ^Walks up to Bakura with a snake and shoves it in his face^ Come on Kura! Kiss the snake!

Bakura: o-0 NO GET AWAY FROM ME!

Kal+Marik: ^Sighs^ on with the fic!

Chapter 3

The two blood—sorry—VAMPIRES dragged me down long hall. I had to admit it was decorated quite well. The tall stone pillars were decorated with ribbons of silk and gold, jewels encrusted in them. The carpet was a thick red color and every time I shuffled my feet my hair would stand on end. Actual lights and chandeliers lit up the room beautifully.

I began to get bored with them dragging me around so I shuffled my feet on the carpet. I grinned as static electricity began to build up in my fingertips. I turned and touched Bakura gently, causing a HUGE static shock on his arm. He jumped up and shouted, "OW! WHAT IN RA'S NAME WAS THAT?" Seto looked at him, a slight grin threatened to invade his face. I looked around innocently and shrugged Bakura muttered something I didn't catch and grabbed hold of my arm again. This time I shocked both Seto and Bakura. When they let go of me I raced toward the exit. But before I got three feet from where I was currently standing, I banged my face into Seto's cold hard body.

"Ow! Geeze you're like granite!" I shouted at him clutching my nose. He grabbed me in annoyance and growled, "And YOU are like a lightning bolt. Hurry up." I snickered and ran as he dragged me up the hall AGAIN. We reached the end and they let go of me, I knew it was futile to try and run again, so I just stood there shuffling my feet on the carpet. I got bored and I began repeating in my mind, /I'm bored, bored, so very, very bored! / Suddenly the same voice I heard from my first day there was back.

/(I'm sensing your bored/) the voice said in a sarcastic tone.

/You got that right! / I answered it annoyed. Why didn't it just leave me alone?

/Who are you anyway? I don't remember having private conversations in my head before I came here. / I asked my voice inside my head while looking down at the carpet in annoyance.

/(Ummmm, I think it would help if you looked up/) the voice suggested.

"And how would that he---" I never got to finish my sentence. I looked up and saw a man right over me. He had the star shaped hairdo that was black, red, and blond. His eyes were crimson, just like all the other vamps. He was smiling, rather amused at my face I guess. I looked around and noticed the two idiot bloodsuckers that dragged me in here were gone, so I was alone with a vampire. Oh joy.

I suddenly realized I was sitting down, but I didn't want to get up. I just sat there for who knows how long and we stared at each other. "You…" I whispered pointing at him. He laughed and the voice in my head said, /(Yes?/)

YY100: I'm ending it here! Mostly because I can't think of anything else until next chapter! ^__^'

Kal: Sigh, fine. Sorry its short people.

YY100: Oh well, see you next time on our fanfic!

All: GOODBYE! REVIEW PLEASE! ^___^


	4. Chapter 4 Blood Preferances

YY100: Gasp! We're back!

Kalberry: Sorry we've been away!

YY100: Stupid writers block….*mumbles*

Kal: 0.0 Errrr…..yeah so here we go!

YY100: The next chapter of Crimson Kiss!

Both: Begin!

Crimson Kiss on a Moonless Night

Chapter 4

"Wholly…." I said in a freaked out tone of voice. My body seemed frozen in place, not able to get up, move, or run. My heart seemed to be beating inside my chest at a million beats per second. My mouth was frozen shut but my mind repeated over and over again, /Who are you? Who are you?/ The guy chuckled at my repeating mind question and answered, "My name is Yami."

After a while reality came back to me and I was able to move again. I stood up and almost immediately fell down; this dude was like, 3 inches taller than me! Ignoring our height disarray, I asked him in a timid voice, "Why…why am I here?" Yami walked down to were I was and bent down, smiling and revealing his sharp vampire fangs. Not being able to resist, I took one hand and placed it near his fang and felt it. The fang was cool, as smooth and white as marble.

He didn't seem to mind me examining his fangs as my hand glided from the left one to the right one. Sadly I felt the tip and I pricked my finger, causing a single drop of blood to fall out of it. Yami's cool hand caught mine and he pulled me closer, my bleeding finger near his face. His tongue glided to the drop and he licked it clean. I heard him mumble, "What a waste." And he let go of me. I stumbled back in pure shock, well, I was just freaked out with the vampire thingy.

He laughed at me and said, "Calm down, I won't hurt you." I narrowed my eyes and asked, "How can I be sure of that? You're the one I was captured for in the first place. Why don't you just mark me? Huh?" I knew it wasn't such a good idea to taunt a vampire, but I just had to know. He sighed and rubbed his forehead confessing, "I never really agreed with the fact that human's are used like this. But my father sees nothing wrong with it, and as long as he's king there's nothing I can do."

I looked at him suspiciously and asked, "So…you aren't going to mark me?" He shrugged and stated, "Probably not since three, two, and one." He looked at the door and out popped…another him?! "There's two?!" I shouted and stared at the two vampires, both looked alike except the new one was much shorter. Yami laughed at my statement and the newest on shook his head quickly, stating, "Uh, no. My name's Yugi, I'm his younger brother." I saw that possible, so I nodded my agreement looking from Yugi back to Yami. "Okay, that's just freaky." Stated and stared at them both, looking from the shorter Yugi, to the much taller and confident Yami.

I snapped out of it when Yugi jumped up and down and waved his hand in my face saying, "Hello? Are you there?" I snapped out of it and stammered, "S-sorry! Space out too much! Hehe!" Yugi sweat dropped at me for a minute and stated to Yami, "Oh yeah! The Egyptian vampire coven is in the hall waiting for you!" He waved and jumped back out the door and I asked after a minute, "Is he always that….." "Jumpy?" Yami finished for me, I nodded and he sighed stating, "Most of the time yes. It's worse when he drinks his blood preference."

And here's were I got confused. "Blood preference?" I repeated, cocking my head to the side. I saw Yami tense up, for just a minute if not more, and explain, "Yes. Each vampire has a blood preference." He sat down and I just sat on the floor, which was always the most comfortable position for me. Yami stared at me, but continued, "Not even the elders can explain why we have blood preferences, but it may have to do with something when we transform from human to vampire. Whatever we lacked when we were humans we find excessively appetizing in blood, at least that's the theory. For example, Yugi likes the blood of hyperactive people, which after he feeds on gets him wound up too." A quick sigh from us both and he continued, "Bakura's blood preference is innocence, but he rarely is of course. Seto's is greed. Tea, you haven't met her yet but trust me you will, her preference is love." I took in all this information and he finished up, "And my preference is pride."

We stared at each other until Yugi burst in again and yelled, "Yami! Father's going to get really mad if you don't get down there and greet the Egyptian coven! Besides! He wants you to show off your human!" Yugi burst into laughter when I flushed a deep red and stood up, about to chase him myself. He zoomed out of the room with his vampire-ish speed and Yami came up to me and stated, "Come on, frankly he's right." I started stuttering, but he just won the argument and dragged me down the hall with him.

YY100: Okay! I done!

Kal: I liked it! Blood preferences are cool!

YY100: Why else do you think I put them in?

Yugi: Hyperactiveness!

*Thock*

Yugi: X___X

YY100: Anyway! *is polishing tranquilizer gun* Hope you all liked it!

Kal+YY100: Review please! ^__^


End file.
